1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mounting system for installing an array of solar battery modules on a roof, and more particular to such a system of installing the solar battery modules between laterally spaced vertical rails extending along a sloping direction of the roof.
There has been an increasing demand of utilizing a solar energy as a clean alternative for individual homes. Solar battery modules are of particular interest and are widely utilized as being installed on the roof of a house. Generally, each of the solar battery modules arranged in an array is held between vertical rails secured on the roof. However, a practical installation of the solar battery modules requires to avoid leaking of rainwater proceeding through a joint between the frame of the solar battery module and the vertical rail, as well as other problems encountered when mounting the modules on the roof.